Wolf Care
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *Aidan didn't mind taking care of Josh.* JAIDAN FLUFF!


**I've been sick in bed for three days straight with nothing to do and nothing to watch (until tonight. Yay new Being Human!), so I decided to write something (surprise, surprise!). Enjoy it, it's full of cute fluff!

* * *

**

**Title: **_Wolf Care_

**Summary: **_Aidan didn't mind taking care of Josh_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Characters: **_Josh and Aidan_

**Pairing: **_Jaidan

* * *

_

**Wolf Care**

Aidan could hear Josh coughing up a lung all the way downstairs. He had to remind himself mentally to thank his vampiric hearing for that.

Josh had been sick for four days in a row with little to no improvement. With the seasons changing and working at the hospital, being sick for Josh was bound to happen at some point. Even Sally knew that and she wasn't around him as much as Aidan was. Especially being a werewolf, when the seasons changed, your whole immune system went whacky. Josh absolutely despised being sick.

Mixing steak chunks in the soup like his boyfriend had requested, Aidan smiled smugly at the thought of taking care of his "puppy". Josh hated it when Aidan called him that, and him being sick gave the vampire all the more reason to call him that. He was also glad that he couldn't get sick, which let him be near Josh all the time. And he was, too. Just for his puppy.

Grabbing a glass of ice cold juice to go along with the steak soup, the vampire went back upstairs into their shared bedroom. Josh was having a coughing fit, laying on his side towards Aidan's side of the bed. The covers were all disheveled, Josh looked paler than Aidan himself did, and his cheeks and nose were bright, bright pink with sickness. There were used tissues all over the floor and tons of medicine bottles on the nightstand beside Josh. Aidan felt so bad for his boyfriend, but promised to give him the best care he knew how.

"Hey," Aidan smiled bringing over the bowl and drink. Josh turned over to look, giving a sickly sniffle as he rolled over onto his back. Sitting down beside him, Aidan softly stroked his cheek. "You still feel warm."

Josh gave a stuffy grunt and closed his eyes. He felt horrible and no amount of talking would distract him from the aches and pain. He curled up into a ball, laying back on his side this time towards Aidan. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to do anything. He just wanted relief.

"I brought you soup and juice like you asked," Aidan stroked his boyfriend's hair softly, "maybe it'll help you feel a little bit better."

Josh sounded groggy and stuffy. "Doubtful." He sniffed hard, trying to unclog the airways in his nose to no avail. He grabbed a tissue and blew hard, the squelching sound of mucus and drainage made Aidan wince.

"Try some. I even put some steak in it like you wanted me to. It's all nice and hot it'll make your throat feel ten times better. I'll even feed you."

Josh managed to laugh a little. "I'm not a baby."

"You're _my_ baby," Aidan smiled and kissed Josh's forehead. "And you're my puppy. I'm going to feed you and nurse you and love you until you get better and back to your old Joshy self."

Cracking a small smile, Josh staggered upright. "Okay. I'll let you do what I want. But only because I feel so achy and horrible, I don't want to do anything."

"Sounds like a deal," the vampire grabbed the bowl of soup and blew on it lightly. He scooped up a spoonful and offered it to his boyfriend. Josh smiled and took it gently, as not to spill any all over.

"Mmm." Josh closed his eyes and savored the warmth and flavor. "That's really good. Thank you." He took Aidan's free hand and held it, lacing their fingers together.

Aidan smiled and got another spoonful. "Anything for my puppy." Josh just shook his head and let it slide. He'd let his boyfriend have it this time.

Keeping the steady pace of feeding Josh his soup, Aidan made sure he got enough to his heart's content and as much as his aching belly could take. When Josh was finished he downed the entire glass of juice and laid back down.

"Feeling okay?" Aidan softly stroked Josh's belly, hoping to help his pain ease up a little bit. Josh nodded, curling back up into a ball. Aidan smiled and laid down beside him, still stroking his belly. He kissed Josh's cheek.

Closing his eyes, Josh focused on Aidan holding him and rubbing his belly. He felt loved and comfortable. Dogs were known to love having their bellies touched and stroked and Josh was no exception. Especially when he was sick. Aidan knew this all too well. He knew just about everything about Josh. He knew what he liked and he tried his hardest to make Josh comfortable and happy.

"So what would you call this?" Aidan laid his head against Josh's shoulder. "Wolfy care?"

Josh laughed a little bit and elbowed him. "I don't like wolfy. It sounds weird."

"Okay then. Wolf care. That's what I'm doing. Taking care of my poor, sick wolf boyfriend," Aidan smiled smugly.

"Just as long as you don't fatten me up with that soup," Josh kissed Aidan's fingers, "I'm thinking very seriously about having another bowl."

Aidan giggled and hugged Josh around gently. "I promise I won't. I just want you to get better so we can go out and snuggle and go to work together so I can kiss you in the locker room."

Josh softly laughed. "I do like kisses in the locker room."

Smiling, the vampire hugged his boyfriend close. "I know you do. And that's why I'm going to make you all better." He kissed Josh's cheek. "Now get some rest. You didn't sleep very good last night."

Josh nodded groggily as Aidan covered him up. He made sure that his boyfriend was all nice and snug before turning off the lights and turning on the humidifier. Kissing his forehead, Aidan proceeded to rub Josh's back in soothing circles, making the werewolf very sleepy.

Out of all the things in the world Aidan loved best about his relationship with Josh was the fact that he could care for him when he was sick and be by his side whenever he needed him the most. Yes, Wolf Care was the vampire's most favorite thing to do.

**End

* * *

**

**And now it is time for me to go rest. Reviews will make me feel better!**

**Jay**


End file.
